User blog:Cavalier One/Project Monster Mash
Boo! Yeah, I know, not very scary. But Halloween is right around the corner so I had to give it a shot. So what do people have planned? Parties? Trick or treating? Pumpkin carving? ‎ How about a good old fashioned editing marathon about horror movies and television series? Because that what the Movies/TV Vertical (M/TV) have planned and we want you involved! So What's the Plan? From Wednesday October 30 to Sunday November 3, M/TV will be leading an effort to organize and focus editors to contribute to horror-related wikis. Each community selected will have specific content goals we would like to hit, but the focus of the project is to have fun and collaboratively edit. How Do I Get Involved? We've made that simple for you! Come and join our dedicated project Discord server and sign up! You can help one wiki or several depending on your level of interest and time constraints. Some wikis need more work, while others need smaller updates. What Communities Are You Editing? CANDYMAN Candyman is a slasher film franchise that began life as "The Forbidden", a 1985 short story by Clive Barker. A film adaptation starring Tony Todd was released in 1992, becoming a cult classic that spawned sequels in 1995 and 1999. Recently, Jordan Peele announced that he will be producing a new Candyman film for release in 2020. The Candyman Wiki is small and has had no active editing for a long time. Work on this wiki will include: *New wordmark *New background design *New Main Page design *Clean-up of film pages (Candyman, Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh, Candyman 3: Day of the Dead) *Creation of character pages *Clean-up and expansion of existing character pages (Candyman, Helen Lyle, et all) *Creation of page for Candyman 2020 film GEORGE ROMERO’S NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD The Night of the Living Dead is the first in a series of zombie horror films from George A. Romero. Each film follows groups of survivors as they attempt to survive the zombie apocalypse. The Living Dead Wiki needs general clean-up. Work on this wiki will include: *Wiki has recently undergone a merge; pages still need to be combined and consolidated *New Main Page design *Clean-up and expansion of character pages THE PURGE The Purge is a film and television franchise set in a near-future America which engages in an annual holiday known as the Purge, in which all crimes are legal for the period of 12 hours. There are currently four films in the series with a fifth planned for 2020, and a television show. The Purge Wiki needs a lot of content expansions. Work on the wiki will include: *Main Page update *We will be merging two Purge wikis; pages will need to be combined and consolidated *Creation of content for The Purge TV show **Series article page **Season pages **Episode pages **Character pages THE GRUDGE The Grudge is a horror franchise based on the Japanese Ju-On franchise. So far, three films have been releases in the series, with a fourth planned for 2020. The Grudge Wiki is well built and very thorough. Work on this wiki will include: *Expand and clean-up content on The Grudge 2020 film *Create character and actor pages as needed But What If I Don't Want to Work on Those? Fear not! Just because we are targeting these specific communities doesn't mean we are neglecting all those other great horror franchises! Here are some other wikis about horror franchises: (add specific info on each) *'HALLOWEEN' *:Classic horror film franchise. Wiki requires work on general clean-up and expansion of content with an eye towards focusing on the two new Halloween films Halloween Kills and Halloween Ends. *'A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET' *:Classic horror film franchise. Wiki requires work on general clean-up and expansion of content. *'PARANORMAL ACTIVITY' *:Found footage horror film franchise. Wiki requires work on expanding film page, and creating/expanding character pages. *'INSIDIOUS' *:Horror film franchise surrounding demons and demonic possession. Wiki requires work on expanding character pages. *'CREEPSHOW' *:New anthology horror on Shudder, based on the original two Creepshow films. Wiki requires work on creating episode pages, and creating/expanding character pages. *'MARIANNE' *:French language horror series recently released on Netflix. Wiki requires work on creating episode pages, and creating/expanding character pages. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts